User talk:The Bard From Hell
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Loleil/Five Facts About Hawke/The Bard From Hell-20100710235511 page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 00:15, July 11, 2010 Language Por favor fala inglês. Since this is an English wiki, it is best if you use English. If you wish to speak in Português, then you should use email or IM. Although I believe different languages are fun in general, it can be viewed as a minor disruption since it alienates the majority of most users. Since a wiki is a collaborative effort, using another language impedes on such collaboration. Thanks. 19:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, sorry. Will be all in english from now on! ::Thanks! And make sure to sign your talk page and forum posts with four tildes ~~~~! 19:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Signing Hey! In case you were unaware, when you add content to and forums that have open discussion, you should sign your posts by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your comment. You may also click on the signature button located above the edit window. This will automatically insert a signature with your username or IP address and the time you posted the comment. This information is useful because other editors will be able to tell who said what, and when. You only need to use ~~~~ to sign your message. You don't need to type your name after it as the site converts it for you. 17:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip, but I've already been using it for a while now... Just for some reason my machine logged out of the Wikia, even when I had checked the box for it to be always logged in. Know of anyone else with this problem? ::You have been using it, but incorrectly. You are typing your name after you type the ~~~~. You are typing ~~~~ The Bard from Hell. 18:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh... Okay, thanks! The Bard From Hell--The Bard From Hell (talk) 18:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, you aren't supposed to type your name at all... 18:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::So more like this: The Bard From Hell (talk) 18:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ever notice Is it just me or does it seem 9 out 10 people never sign when there about to saying something jerky. Like they don't know people will just use history.--IceStar100 (talk) 19:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could but I can't. Ugh. --D.Solstice (talk) 01:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC)User:D.Solstice You want to know my relationship with Anya check my talk page Hey there I read on one of the fourms that you were a book writer. That's awesome. I trying to become a screen writer myself. I'm trying to think of a fanatasy story to make. But it's hard to come up with a great story. I already thought up a few characters and there relations. But I have no names for them yet. I also want there to be a villian that sticks around in the stories. He starts off a little small, then he because the big badass villain of the story. But I want to give him a good reason why he is evil. If you have any tips, that would be awesome. If you want to know more, I tell you what I got down so far.